


A Wish Upon A Snowman

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Illness, Snowman, a Christmas work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: On wattpad, as @UnbelievablyCuteCats, there is a cover for the work by my friend, @solasisanegg here or @johnnydeppismylegitimatefather on wattpad
Kudos: 1





	A Wish Upon A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> On wattpad, as @UnbelievablyCuteCats, there is a cover for the work by my friend, @solasisanegg here or @johnnydeppismylegitimatefather on wattpad

Helena had just finished making a small snowman, which was only as tall as her boot. Though, when she looked at him, she felt something was still missing. Her eyes glanced over her creation. She had given him two buttons for eyes, one being larger than the other, and two fallen branches for hands. ' _He has everything I gave him though.._.'

"That's it! You're missing a nose!" Helena exclaimed. "But what could I use? I forgot to grab a carrot." She looked around the area and saw a bush with little red berries on it.

The little girl gently placed one of the red berries from the bush onto where her snowman's nose should be before she quickly pulled away. She giggled slightly. She moved to lay flat on her stomach, her heavy purple coat keeping her warm. Helena's face being mere inches away from her creation's own. She reached over and grabbed another of the berries as she spoke, "Hi Mister Snowman! I'm Helena!"

She laughed at herself before tears started to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. "Mister Snowman? Can you keep a secret?" The child asked. _'Of course he can, he's a snowman!_ ' She thought and so, she began to tell the snowman everything. How her mother was in the "hotpitull" and was very sick. How she was mostly alone since her father worked almost everyday and when he wasn't gone, he was sleeping. How the people in weird outfits didn't think her mother would make it to Christmas. "I just want mommy to come home and be happy again. I wish she would." A man's voice called out for Helena. She stood up and dusted off the snow covering her front. "I've gotta go, bye Mister Snowman!"

  
Over the next few days, the weather had heated up and almost all the snow had melted. Helena's snowman, however, had not melted with the rest. She hadn't wondered why but was just happy he was still there.

On Christmas Day, Helena woke up and ran down to the living room. To which she saw a surprise next to the tree.

"MOMMY!" She screamed and ran over to hug the older woman. Outside, a small snowman with a red berry nose, melted with a pebbled smile.


End file.
